1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light string supports and more particularly pertains to a new kit for forming a support for a string of lights for creating a variety of lighted shapes for display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of light string supports is known in the prior art. However, a number of limitations in the usage of these known supports have been identified.
Some known light string supports have the light sockets of the light strings permanently mounted on the support, thus preventing the user from customizing the arrangement or configuration (such as, for example, the spacing) of the lights.
Other known light string support systems require specialized mounts to be formed on the light sockets of the string of lights, and thus cannot use conventional, and relatively inexpensive, light strings that are readily available. One known alternative employs a separate mounting piece to hold the light socket to the support, which permits conventional light strings to be used but also requires the use of additional parts that must be compatible not only with the size and shape of the light socket but also compatible with the size and shape of the support. Thus, quick and easy mounting of conventional light strings on the known supports has been very difficult, if not virtually impossible.
Still other light string supports are constructed with specialized pieces that are usable for only one particular configuration, so that different pieces are needed to alter the shape of the support. This means that one cannot easily change the support from one shape to another shape without purchasing different specialized pieces for the support. Meanwhile, the specialized pieces dedicated to the original shape of the support are not used, and may then be subject to loss or misplacement. Thus, the known supports have employed some specialized parts which are not usable in more than one shape.
Thus, the known light string support systems have lacked the versatility to be used with conventional light strings while also permitting the light string support to be configured in a wide variety of shapes while using only a relatively few elements that may each be used in more than one shape configuration of the support.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of light string supports now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new kit for forming a support for a string of lights construction wherein the same can be utilized for creating a variety of lighted shapes for display.
The present invention generally comprises a kit for forming a support for strings of lights including a first connector for connecting a pair of support members and a pair of sockets formed on the first connector for each receiving an end of one of the support members. Each of the sockets has a longitudinal axis along which one of the support members is insertable. The first connector includes a central portion and a pair of socket portions.
Each socket portion has one of the sockets formed thereon as well as an inboard end and an outboard end. The inboard end of each of the socket portions is mounted on the central saddle portion. Each socket has an opening located on the outboard end of the respective socket portion. The inboard end of each of the socket portions has a pair of first saddle faces.
The kit may further include a second connector for connecting a pair of support members. A pair of sockets is formed on the second connector, each for receiving an end of one of the support members. Each of the sockets has a longitudinal axis along which one of the support members is insertable. The second connector may include a central portion and a pair of socket portions. Each socket portion has one of the sockets formed thereon as well as an inboard end and an outboard end. The inboard end of each of the socket portions may be mounted on the central saddle portion. Each socket has an opening located on the outboard end of the respective socket portion. The inboard end of each of the socket portions has a pair of second saddle faces.
The first connector is removably mountable on the second connector by slidably engaging the first saddle faces of the first connector with the second saddle faces of the second connector, thus positioning support members mounted on the first connector in a plane oriented perpendicular to a plane defined by support members mounted on the second connector.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.